Troy
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: This happens in an alternative universe with the Naruto characters: in the end of the war of Troy Hashirama invades with his army the city ruled by the Uchiha. His goal, make his the last prince. What would happen? And after?


Thes is a one shot, one of my first tries with one of my favorite pairings.

I don´t own Naruto!

Madara Uchiha went out of the balcony, trying to forget everything he have lost in these ten years of war. The city of Troy was partying outside, happy that the greeks abandoned the beach and went back to their lands. King Tajima and prince Madara were the only ones that were losing these festivity, as they were in grief for the deaths of their beloved Miyu and Izuna.

"Izuna… these world is not the same without you here" said the sad warrior, looking at his armor. He wasn´t able to protect his brother. He broke down crying, thing he haven´t done in ages, not even at his darling little brother´s funeral.

-In the Poseidon´s temple of Troy, inside a giant wooden horse-

The horse trick have worked perfectly, thought Hashirama, hidden inside the horse with his brother Tobirama and a few more allies. They were on a mission: retrieving Tobirama´s beloved wife, Rina, that escaped with prince Izuna of Troy. Now the bastard was dead, but she was still there, in the city. Maybe she was with that other prince, Madara.

"Madara" he mumbled under his breath. The brunette have never been attracted by a men before him, but he and his hypnotic way to fight were a different history. Once he have thought he would never found someone more beautiful than his wife, the divine Mito, but that have gone to trash since the first time he saw Madara in the battlefield. More he craved for that pale body, longed to touch that skin and to kiss those lips. He would make him his war trophy and take him in his…

"What are you thinking on, nii san?" asked his younger brother, holding the pome of his sword, ready to fight.

"In what are you going to do to Rina when you find her" lied the green eyed man, still thinking in his price, oblivious, at the palace.

"I will drag that whore home by her hair and kill her, what else? Just look at her, preferring one of those evil Uchihas to me…" started Tobirama, but was quickly cut.

"They are going home to sleep, in a few minutes will be time" said Hiruzen Sarutobi, looking through a very dissimulated hole in the wood. They waited in silence for a short time and it was hour. They climbed down the horse with a stair and started walking through the streets cautiously, so they didn´t wake up the guards before they opened the door to the city.

-A few minutes later-

Their mission was accomplished and now Hashirama Senju, king of Micenas, and his brother Tobirama Senju, king of Esparta, were running towards the castle with very different objectives.

"Search her, Tobi-chan, I will fight the soldiers" said Hashirama, hurrying towards the enemy. In their path, the siblings have seen a lot of his men doing horrible things like raping woman and killing children, but they didn´t say a word. It was war after all. And his trophy was waiting for him in another place.

"Could you defeat them alone?" asked the albino worried.

"Trust me, I can, now go!" with these words they parted ways and he found the first regiment of soldiers he have to face that night. Not a problem, it needs a real warrior to defeat a king.

-In another room-

Madara was putting on his armor and preparing to fight. He have to get to his father, Tajima, and keep the town´s people safe. It was his beloved brother´s final wish and will be honored by him. He ran out of his room. In the middle of his way to his father´s room he found some soldiers being defied by the king of Micenas.

"Damn you" he said, rushing to their help.

-Back with Hashirama-

The Senju smiled when he heard that voice, the beautiful war cry of a warrior, full of hate. He would recognize it everywhere, it was Madara. He finally found him and this time he wouldn´t scape from him…

-Flashback from the beginning of the war-

It was the first day they arrived Troy and the greeks went to Apollo´s temple, to conquer the most important religious place from the city. Hashirama and his warriors were one of the last to enter, along with Tobirama and his. In the center of the praying room was a warrior without a helmet, battling with the best greek warriors and winning. One of Troy´s princes.

"Who is that, Tobi-chan?" asked the brunette.

"His name is Madara, I met him when he and his brother stayed at my place… before that bastard escaped with my wife to these damn place. Why?" asked the albino.

"Nothing" answered the older, not taking his eyes away from the beautiful creature before his eyes and following the movements of his body… like he was dancing.

"Let´s go help our brothers" said Tobirama and his brother nodded. They conquered the beach by the end of the day, earning a lot of treasures and women, but he was not interested in them. The only thing in his mind was the young prince that escaped through his fingers that day.

"Someday, Madara, someday I will make you dance for me and that day I will have the most beautiful creature in the world adorning my bed" promised the lord of Micenas, drinking some wine from his calix.

-Back to the present-

They were fighting now. Hashirama could see every movement from his enemy, like they were dancing together the dance of death.

"You made a terrible mistake entering here, Senju, now you will know my wrath" said Madara, crashing his sword against the others.

"It´s a pleasure to see you too, Madara" mocked Hashirama. They have fight alone against each other for many times in the war and noticed that angering the prince was a very effective tactic in battle.

"And you are going to die here!" said the Uchiha, but in a few movements he lost his sword and pushed against a wall by the Senju.

"Look at you, finally mine"

"What do you want, you son of a bitch?" sputtered the captative.

"You" answered Hashirama.

"What?"

"Do you really think I took all the troubles to enter the palace for nothing? Tobirama is a great warrior, he can enter here without getting killed. In normal circumstances I would have let him enter by himself, but since I saw you the first day of war a desire for you have been burning inside of me. And I will placate it tonight" smiled Hashirama.

"No" said Madara. He didn´t want to be some sort of male concubine for these king, he won´t be someone else´s property.

"But yes and you couldn´t do nothing to avoid it" said the greek, but was pushed by a flustered troyan, who ran away to his room. There was another sword he could use to protect himself. He was about to reach it when he was captured again by the king.

"Release me!" ordered Madara. His wish was accomplished, but just long enough for the other to remove his red armor.

"Without your armor you look even more enchanting. That body of yours is asking to be taken by me" Hashirama licked his lips in anticipation while Madara shuddered. Then the brunette threw him into the bed and took both of his hands with one of his.

"Don´t touch me" hissed the Uchiha, trying to break free.

"Why? You will enjoy these as much as I do" said the brunette before kissing the prince with as much passion as he has. His partner only closed his lips with force, denying him the entrance. That didn´t stop the Senju as he reached down to lick his trophy´s neck.

"Stop it!" yelled the prince. His neck was so sensitive that he was starting to feel pleasure, something that sickened him. The lord of Micenas only smiled and moved his hand down over his price´s body, touching even more sensitive parts of him. "NO!"

"You have no right to order now, you´re mine. Tobirama will be cutting king Tajima´s head soon and the people of Troy will be slaves"

"Don´t…"

"Let´s continue, we have lost enough time" said the brunette, licking again the prince´s skin. He started biting and sucking on the sensitive zones of his tender neck. Madara have to bite his lip to shut up his moans, his traitorous body starting to like the attention. "I see you like it, you are getting hard down here"

"Keep your hands away from... Ahhhh" moaned the troyan against his will when the greek touched his member through his pants.

"And I´m only touching you. How are you going to sound when I put it in" Madara´s eyes widened at these words, he won´t let this man do that. He struggled more against the king´s iron grip, but it was futile. Hashirama, a bit exasperated at the Uchiha´s negative to accept him in his body, ripped off his shirt and started playing with one of his nipples, earning more involuntary moans.

"Stop that… don´t…. uhmm" Madara can barely talk now. If he does so now he would surely moan and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You are so tasty, your skin felt even better than what I have imagined" said the king, tasting the other nipple and then going further and further down, forcing his victim to bite his lips again to prevent any sound coming out from his mouth. Then he heard another ripping sound. He looked down and found out he was naked under his enemy. "How pretty, you are blushing"

"Shut up!" he managed to say, embarrassed out of his live.

"I think it´s finally time to claim my trophy" said the greek, taking three fingers to his mouth and licking it to cover it with drool.

"What are you doing?" asked the prince, letting go of his swollen lip.

"Getting you prepared" answered the king, letting go of his fingers and taking them to his forced lover´s entrance. He soon pushed one in trying to find that spot inside him that will turn the prince nuts. Madara blushed even more as he felt the movement inside of him, preparing his virgin entrance for what was coming.

"Stop what you are… AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he let out a moan after his prostate was hit and immediately bit his lip to suffocate his moans.

"Here it is, no? Then we can go faster" said Hashirama, putting in another finger and, after a few trusts, the last one. When the prince was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and gave a last look at the creature beneath him. He was beautiful, with his silken black locks around him and a pale marmoreal skin, that was flustered and sweaty… and he was going to use this gift from the gods to mankind for the first time.

"Stop it…" said Madara as a last attempt to keep his virginity and struggled with renovated strength.

"I already said that no"

"Please… I´m a virgin"

"I know…" with these words, Hashirama entered him harshly, earning a blood curling scream from the last prince of Troy. A lot of tears felt down his eyes and started to apologize in his mind to his mother, father and brother for not being strong enough to prevent this from happening to him. "So tight…"

"Get out of me!" yelled the raven.

"To enter again? With pleasure" answered the Senju with a smile, retreating a bit only to trust back with full force, searching for that place that will make the other fell the same pleasure as him. "Ummmm…. You are so nice"

"Get off me!" continue the other to scream while praying the gods that these was only a nightmare and he will woke up, maybe with Izuna by his side, telling him that everything will be okay. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he moaned when the brunette hit something inside of him and bite his lip again.

"There!" yelled Hashirama, hitting the spot again to confirm it. More loud moans escaped from the Uchiha´s mouth. The poor prince wanted to die, enjoying being taken by this man was the worst thing that could happen to him. He other continue trusting inside of him, moaning in his neck and making dirty comments. But the worst was yet to come when the brunette grabbed his member and started stroking it in time with his trusts, sending him over the edge and making the prince come into his hand. A few more trusts and the king followed his example, showering Madara´s insides with his seed.

"Well, that was good" he managed to hear before he fainted. The next time he woke up he was lying on a bed in a ship.

"Where am I?" asked to himself, touching his aching body. He was fully clothed now, but this clothes didn´t belong to a prince, but to a concubine. The Uchiha explored the room a few more minutes to find that there were treasures from his country too.

"You are in my ship, we are getting towards Micenas" answered a known voice. Senju Hashirama. Madara tried to cover himself the best he could with the revealing clothes he was given, but that didn´t seem to work. The Senju just continue seeing him as if he was an eye candy beforegetting on his knee to touch the other´s cheek.

"Why are you taking me there? Why don´t kill me like you did with my brothers?"

"You are such a rare beauty, I would have been really sad if I have to kill you"

"That's no excuse! I won´t be a whore for you!"

"You don´t really have a choice, little prince. the days of your glory have finished and now you are going to be mine and only mine… in fact, why don´t repeat now?" Madara tried to escape, but was catch easily. He wished to all the gods he knew for death, everything before that.

-Micenas-

Mito prepared a Banquet to receive his husband and the new treasures he brought from war. All his companions were invited too and were drinking and eating so much that they weren´t even aware of what was happening around them. Madara was sitting in Hashirama´s knees, forced to remain immobile by the strong arms around his waist but more aware than his drunk owner.

"Let me go, you fool" asked with a glare.

"What a slave you have there, Hashirama!" joked one of the drunken companions, touching the prince´s butt without shame. "He have such a nice butt"

"And you have not seen him naked" Madara wanted to punch the idiot, but was quickly stopped by Hashirama, who opened his belt to show his new trophy without anything on. He rest began to laugh at his embarrassment, while the prince desperately tried to close his robes and hide himself from their eyes.

The banquet continued between jokes and the drunken men started to fell asleep. Madara, who was still being held by his owner, noticed that something was wrong. The music stopped and soon all the attendants were killed by the maidens. The queen herself killed her husband, staining Madara´s porcelain skin with red.

"Nobody is going to survive this, not even a slave" said her before slicing the prince´s throat too, sending him to the death. Secretly, he accepted that because his pride won´t let him live the rest of his life as a slave in that house. Those were hi last thoughts before his mind stopped working and all went black.

-Some years later-

"What are we doing here, prince Sasuke?" asked a soldier to his leader, Uchiha Sasuke, as they entered to strange territory, searching for something.

"We are going to fight a war… for that" answered Sasuke, finding exactly what he was looking for… a stone monument with a name: Uchiha Madara

Hope you like it, reviews!


End file.
